


w(h)ine

by WalkTheStarsWithMe



Series: Color Spectrum [4]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Asphyxiation, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dissociation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheStarsWithMe/pseuds/WalkTheStarsWithMe
Summary: somehow, despite the feeling of sickness in his gut, this feels good, pure in how much of a perversion this is. there's no moral grays to this. it's an absolute wrong; it feels good but it's disgusting and wrong.





	w(h)ine

**Author's Note:**

> consent situation isn't 100% clear since Elliot dissociates and blacks out, and Joanna is too narcissistic to care about that, just so you know.  
> kind of an experimental fic? more because i'm lazy than anything else though. this was a quick, venty wrire anyway.

001.

twig legs shaking, eyes wide like moons, he's standing before the house of the Wellicks and hunkering down in his black, black hoodie as if maybe it will shield him from the front door camera glaring down at him.

Mr. Robot has gone. he's disappeared out of disappointment, slunk away in shame.

who can blame him? he has every right to be angry because it's his body too.

then again, there's some hypocrisy in the fact that he'll allow some drugs into the system, but not _her._

either way, the door opens, and Elliot blacks out.

 

 

010.

his awareness returns when the taste of wine and flesh bloom in his mouth. Joanna just straddles him harder, laughs when he chokes between her legs. she fills his mouth with slick that sticks to his chin and the back of his throat, making it hard to swallow.

he's not handcuffed or bound; he's still in his clothes. he could push her off easy but he doesn't. because somehow, despite the feeling of sickness in his gut, this feels good, pure in how much of a perversion this is. there's no moral grays to this. it's an absolute wrong; it feels good but it's disgusting and  _wrong_.

when she comes, he chokes again, and she lets him keep suffocating until he's lightheaded. she gets off only when frantically taps her thigh, and not a moment later she kisses him sweetly. as if they were normal people who could understood love and were falling in it. they're not, but Elliot ignores that and focuses on the feel of her dark-painted lips on his. the taste of the wine they must have shared. he whimpers pathetically.

he leaves as soon as he's dismissed, stealing his way down the night-drowned streets, breaking down only when he's home again and he's all alone and he has nobody but a dog and a fish to watch him cry.

 

 

011.

somewhere, Mr. Robot looks down upon him, frowning at his dirty, dirty whore of a son.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave some feedback if you can


End file.
